


補償2

by FakeHEasurBF



Category: Chinese Singers RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-16
Updated: 2020-09-16
Packaged: 2021-03-06 19:33:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,184
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26494180
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FakeHEasurBF/pseuds/FakeHEasurBF
Summary: 萬用CP代餐請配合*某一張*照片食用
Relationships: Fei Yu-Ching/You, 費玉清X你
Kudos: 1





	補償2

酒店的空調冷的很，你從自己的房間拖來了一床被子，裹著迷迷糊糊的睡在沙發上。電視機還在放著音樂頻道，吵鬧的音樂時不時將你從夢中驚醒，依稀醒來發現房間依然是空無一人，你便又合眼淺睡。  
不知過了多久，你聽到門外有道別的聲音，跟隨著開門聲。房間的窗簾拉的嚴實，你判斷不了時間，正想翻身再睡，就感覺有人坐在了沙發上。  
你抬眼望去，費玉清已脫下帽子，正從脖子上拿下圍巾，面色稍顯疲憊。他不喜歡錄這種真人秀環節，每次錄製全程都得精神緊繃。你懶得起來，換了個方向躺，把頭枕在他腿上。  
你的臉埋在他襠部，手環上他的屁股，他今天穿的私服，褲子又厚又寬大，摸上去手感比西裝差多了。你毫不顧忌自己的鼻子正呼氣在他的敏感部位：“你要怎麼補償我？我等下就要去趕通告了！”  
他輕歎了口氣，把圍巾好好的折起來放在一邊。  
你沒聽到他的回應，便坐起來看他。你們快半年沒見了，他最近一年忙的很，又是個唱又是錄節目，你又剛做了某個熱門綜藝的常駐嘉賓，人氣飆升的同時卻是越來越不自由，常常私人行程都有人打擾。費玉清刻意要避嫌，公共場合不想與你同時出現，除非像這樣神出鬼沒的偷偷見一面。你每次都怕航班行程透露，只好自己開好幾個小時的車從別的城市過來來找他。  
他無奈輕笑望著你，面上的疲憊還未消，伸手就隔著睡袍撫上你的陰莖。你的瞌睡一瞬間清醒，陰莖興奮的彈跳了一下，對即將發生的事表現出濃厚的興趣。  
他慢斯條理的將你的陰莖從睡袍的衣襬中掏出來揉搓，在你驚異的眼神中，他屁股往後挪了挪，對著你的陰莖俯下身，不緊不慢的伸出舌頭舔了上去。  
縱然他舌頭舔弄的快感鋪天蓋地的從你下身衝向你的大腦，但他從來沒這樣為你服務過，你也從來捨不得讓他為你做這種事。  
你下意識的想握住他肩膀制止他，但他卻率先抓住你的手按在沙發上阻止了你的動作。他認真的從根部舔到頭部，舔舐根部的時候垂下來的柔軟的劉海落在你的毛髮叢中，舔到頂部時又有意無意的用牙輕輕嗑弄馬眼，你看著他低頭的樣子只覺得口乾舌燥，甚至眼前的畫面都朦朧起來。  
他放開你的手，伸手扶住你的陰莖，將你整個含入口中，而另一隻手也未曾停歇，反復玩弄著你的囊袋。他口中又濕又熱，你繃緊了肌肉，控制自己不要往上頂，而他卻主動上下吞吐起來。你能感覺到陰莖頭部頂到了他的會厭，他略微加快了吞吐的速度，他的舌頭配合著每一次吞吐用力卷過柱身與頂端。  
你看著他，想用手撩開他的劉海，他卻含著你的頭部猛烈的吮吸了一下，你渾身上下一陣筋攣，差點就這麼洩出來。你不可控的呻吟，心想著哪怕有一天你喪失了所有的觸覺，只要看到他在你兩腿間的樣子你就能射到天荒地老。  
他漸漸又放慢速度，也許是低頭太久，你看到他耳根通紅，但他依然沒有抬頭，只是用舌頭與牙齒繼續逗弄著你的馬眼，時不時再用口腔包裹住頭部不經意間猛吸一口，手開始施力擼動柱身。  
你只覺得再也控制不住，快感升騰而至，你雙手扶住他肩膀，想讓他抬頭離開你的陰莖以免你射到他臉上。哪知道他拂開你的手，嘴唇還抵著你的陰莖，就那麼抬頭看你。  
他滿臉通紅氣喘吁吁的望著你，手卻卡住你的根部強行遏制了你的高潮，你挺硬的陰莖戳著他的臉，他的津液混合著你的體液蹭到他臉上。你不知道自己是什麼表情，只是他看著你就笑了，他放開你陰莖根部，低頭又含上你的頂端，你就這樣猛烈的噴射到他嘴裡。  
你眼前忽明忽暗，爽到甚至快要翻白眼，你從未感受過這樣的高潮，是過量的心理滿足亦或是費玉清刻意的“表演”，讓你的高潮持續了好久好久。  
費玉清抬起頭來，劉海凌亂的搭在眼前，嘴角還留著你的白濁，他輕聲喘息著，嘗試用手梳理自己亂掉的頭髮。  
你向他撲過去用力吻住他，你本意或許是想清掉他臉上屬於你的東西，但這一陣吮吸舔弄很明顯把他弄的更糟糕了。他任由你將他圈在你懷裡，而你抱的太用力了他甚至被擠出了呻吟。  
直到你吻到嘴唇發麻，你才放開他，而他像是累壞了，不想從你懷裡起來，閉眼將頭枕在你肩膀，柔軟的頭髮蹭在你脖子上。

你被手機的震動吵醒，你扭頭看了一眼床頭櫃上的時間，下午三點，你必須要起床趕飛機了。  
費玉清在你身邊翻了個身，臉轉向你閉眼睡著，上半身卻壓在你胳膊上。你不願意吵醒他，偷偷將手從他身下抽出來，只聽他迷迷糊糊問道：“你要走了啊？”  
你嗯了一聲，不捨的看著他睡覺的樣子，他睫毛顫動著，呼吸平順。如果不是你遠沒有他有錢，你現在就想給經紀人打個電話宣佈自己退出娛樂圈，永遠跟他窩在床上。  
你輕巧的翻身下床，進到洗手間洗漱，剛換上你來時的那套渾身一身黑的衣服，就見他睡眼惺忪的從房間裡走了出來。  
“不多睡一會兒？”你看了看時間，還有五分鐘可以磨蹭，就想拉著他坐到沙發上去。不知他是睡迷糊了還是故意的，待你坐下後，竟一屁股側坐到了你的腿上。  
他揉著眼睛打了個哈欠，劉海亂糟糟的貼在額頭上，與他一副睡眼迷蒙的樣子不符的是，他卻挪著自己的屁股，蹭到了你的陰莖。  
你的陰莖聽話的起了反應，但這不是時候。你環住他的腰，按住他的大腿不讓他亂動，他一手摸上你的手背緊握住，另一隻手則環繞上你的脖子。  
“我下次再來錄要兩個禮拜以後。”他告訴你，剛起床時他的聲音聽起來又軟又啞，你的臉埋在他側胸口，感受到他說話時胸腔的震動。  
你在心裡算著你的行程，看下次有沒有機會再這樣過來找他，但你的視線卻被他的下半身吸引了，他襠部清晰的形狀告訴你，他薄薄的睡褲下沒有穿內褲。這景象看得你內心一陣悸動。  
你手摸上他的大腿外側，想一路摸到他大腿內側時卻被他用手打開，他看似無意的又往你陰莖上蹭了蹭，又掙開你懷抱的禁錮從你腿上站了起來。  
“你要遲了。”他“好心”提醒你。你懊惱的站起來不情願的往門口走去，覺得跟他在一起的每個五分鐘都眨眼飛逝。他把房門打開，將你推出去，最後拋給你一個營業微笑，砰的把門合上了。  
你有些失魂落魄的走在走廊裡，覺得襠部卡的難受，你低頭一看你挺硬的勃起戳的你的緊身材質的外褲突出一塊看上去相當明顯，而你的上衣太短了無論如何也遮不住那裡。  
你只得掏出墨鏡和口罩把自己蒙起來，期盼沒人能認出你是誰。


End file.
